Closed-circuit television (CCTV) is used to prevent crimes and obtain evidential data on crimes. In addition to CCTV which is fixed, various devices for acquiring images are being introduced. For example, there are vehicle black boxes, portable devices with a built-in camera, wearable devices such as Google Glass, and the like.